To End One Beginning, Is To Start Anew!
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: The end of one story is another stories beginning... At least, that is what they say, but, what if it is but the transition to another journey instead? After the end of the 2nd WW, Harry Neville, and harry's daughter, lily, are all that remains of the DA. Everyone is either dead, or lost. So when magic comes a-calling, the last of them answer and leave to "The Next Great Adventure!
1. True Snake, Last Gryphons

**This is a time travel fic, no we are not raising Harry, yes we are going back to the Marauders Era, yes snape will be different, still an ass, but different. This story will center around Harry Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Neville Longbottom. There will be character death, Torture, Strong Violence, Mentions of sex, and war as it was not seen in the HP universe.**

* * *

Out in the country side of London, one seemingly unimportant looking man in a long trench coat atop a somber hill. A single willow, with its cascading branches, sheltered him from the light rains that plagued the land. In his hand was a long stick, carved from some ancient looking wood. It had a motif of a dragon with some sort of gem clasped between its great jaws that spiraled along the grip. It was a deep mahogany color, almost artificial in its hue, and was almost as long as the mans forearm.

He stood on the hill and stared down at the base of the willow. A simple carved stone stood, rested against the base of the tree, with the words 'Death – My Friend Is He'.

The man knelt down before it and ran his fingers across the inscription, as if remembering a long lost friend.

"Mother... I will try harder...," he voice of a young man, one Severus Snape, purred forth from the mans lips. His voice, like silk, was strained with pain and loss. He took the wand in his hand, wrapped it in a fine silken cloth, and sat it down against the stone. With a whispered spell, the wand stuck fast to the stone, and became indestructible.

"I will not let your death be in vain. I will honor your wishes mother, and I will not fall... I will not become him!" Severus growled with damp eyes as he made a vow to himself. In doing so, he changed the course of history, and the future, for the next several decades to come.

* * *

 _2004, May, 31_ _st_ _, Hogwarts._

"Neville! How are you mate?" Harry asked as he walked into Hogwarts, his one and only child, Lily, on his hip. He looked haggard and worn as he traipsed along the castle ground towards his longtime friend. He had dark rings under his eyes, his cheeks were slightly gaunt, and his eyes looked haunted and hollow.

If Neville was honest with himself, his friend had looked like this for almost two years; ever since Ginny had died in child birth. He smiled sadly to his friend -he himself had remembered the death of his own wife, Luna- and ushered him into he castle proper.

"I've been better Harry, just like you. Hows little Lily doing mate, she talking yet?" He asked his friend.

"She said Dada last night," Harry smiled, for the first time in a long time. He looked like the world had righted itself just a bit, but not enough to bring him out of his hell just yet. Neville thought to himself that it might be many a decade before his friend was able to smile and joke like he used to before Ginny had passed.

"That's good to hear Harry," Neville smiled indigently. He was happy for his friends little bit of happiness, it was the least he was due for all the crap he had been put through for the last twenty years. He guided his guests through the empty halls of Hogwarts with almost nary a word. He took them up the infamous changing staircases and up to his personal quarters.

"Not much has changed here in the last few years, has it?" Harry asked. He looked about the castle with moist eyes as he reminisced, his thoughts strayed to Ginny, Hermione, Rn, Dean, Seamus, Draco, and the hundreds of others that had died to save the Wizarding world from Voldemort.

"No, all that's changed is the massive monument out in the courtyard, and the new stones we had to lay to rebuild the destroyed sections of the castle. New please, take a seat, Harry, and tell me what's on your mind," Neville asked not unkindly as he poured them both a small glass of bourbon and a glass of tea each.

Harry sat down and let Lily rest against his chest as he took a small sip of the bourbon. He placed his new wand on the table, a sign of trust that he and Neville had come up with between themselves after so many conflicts in the Order. Most had come to realize that it was more so that they could more quickly stun anyone being a git than anything else. It had just turned into what it was today after so many years of being friends.

"Neville, I am not sure I'm much longer for this place," Harry stated without preamble. He stared his friend in the eye and unblinkingly took another sip of his drink.

"What do you mean Harry" Neville asked, perturbed by his words. "Are you dying?" He asked in concern.

"No, no not at all," Harry smiled melancholic at his friend. "There has been a pull on me, on my magic, I've only recently been able to feel its pull. But, it has been getting stronger with each day that I resist... And I don't know what will happen when I finally let go and … And let it pull me along to where it wants me to go," Harry relented, not wanting to string things along.

"And you don't want something to happen to Lily encase you don't come back … Am I right?" Neville asked, more than a bit frightened by what his friend was hinting at.

"Aye, that is exactly what I'm getting at. But... I think something more is going on Neville, something bad is going to happen, and its going to destroy this place. I think I, no … _We_ are being given an out."

Neville looked at his friend skeptically, he was almost on the verge of thinking him insane! But by Magic he was going to listen to his distraught friend if it was the last thing he did!

"Have you felt something, vague, just beyond you senses, pushing at you, just like a mental probe?" Harry asked, his eyes wide and frantic as he urged his friend to answer.

Neville blinked, and thought, and widened his eyes at how accurate Harry had described his last few months. He had been getting headaches, urgings, and twinges in his magic and mind. They hadn't gotten notably strong, but he hadn't thought much of them because of that simple fact. But, now that he knew what he was looking for, he wondered how he had missed the constant pull he was under in the first place.

Harry must have noticed his surprise, and then pain, because he looked panicked by his friends sudden change in demeanor.

"Are you alright Neville?!" Harry asked urgently.

"Yeah, just finally understood what you were talking about with that 'urging pull' you mentioned."

"Yes, it can be quite painful," Harry snarked, but didn't lessen his keen look he was sending at him.

"No shit Sherlock!" Neville snarked back, tears clouded his sight at the suddenness of the sensation. His magic felt like it was trying to rip him from his seat, almost literally. "This is what you've been dealing with for how long now?!" Neville asked, bewildered.

"Two months now. And it's obviously been about the same length of time for you as well, if your current self is anything to judge by," Harry smiled wanly to his blond haired friend.

"I hate you and your stupid bullshite you bring around, you know that, right?" Neville asked with a strained smirk. Harry laughed at his jab and stroked his sleeping daughters hair; she wiggled in his lap at the sound of his laughing. She murmured out a soft coo and brought both the young mens attention down upon her as she slept.

"I wish Luna and I could have had a child," Neville muttered sadly as he gazed upon the toddler. Harry nodded along with his friend. It was horrific for the two, how their spouses had died. Giny, in child birth, and Luna as she fought against a Death Eater resurgence a year ago.

"To live by the sword, my friend … We both knew what might happen when we took up our parents causes," Harry muttered. A lone tear streaked down his cheek and collided with the dark red hair of his daughter. She flinched slightly at the contact, but simply ignored it in favor of sleep.

"How long do you think it will be until our magic overpowers us?" Neville asked the pertinent question.

"I would imagine … Not much longer. And if I'm reading it right, she will be going with us," harry jutted his chin towards his daughter.

"At least she won't remember whatever it is that will happen, I hope," Neville intoned hopefully.

"One can only hope."

The two young men and small child sat and listened as a soft rain began to spread across the grounds. The wind moaned softly amongst the tree branches, and the creatures of the Forbidden forest joined in on the cacophony with their howls, growls, hoots, and shouts.

Harry and Neville paid it no minds as they felt the magic of the castle pick up and shroud them in warmth. They looked to each other and smiled wanly.

"Seems I was a little off about when it would happen …," Harry chuckled, he rubbed his temples and peered through his fingers at his friend.

"Hey, its not the first time, and won't be the last Harry, at least we won't go alone!" Neville joked. They both giggle-chuckled hysterically at the absurdness of their situation as the magic of the castle continued to build around them.

Harry got up and wrapped his arms around Lily protectively. Neville, only a step or so behind him, moved around the desk and helped his friend shield the girl with his own body.

"Are you ready Neville!" harry yelled over the howling winds that had suddenly picked up.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" He shouted back. It was all they could to hold onto each other and Harry's daughter as the storm of magic engulfed them.

And in the blink of an eye, they were gone, all that gave credence to their departure, was their wands that still lay heedlessly on Neville's desk. With a bit of a wobble, first Harry's, and then Neville's, wands crumbled to ash upon the oak desk.

* * *

 **what has essentially happened is that Harry's and Neville's magics have sensed some far of evil that was almost ready to destroy the world as they new it. And in a sense of self preservation, it said 'I reject your reality and substitute my own!'. and in true mythbusters fashion, I mean, Harry Potter fashion, it sucked them into the past... Of an alternate reality. Things are going to go be severely different to what the two had known of, along with that fact that they get to meet their parents long before the two of them are born. And no, this will not have any adverse effect on them- i.e, no erasing their existences as they are from a completely different reality than the one they are going to be in.**

 **Finally, no, this will not be slash... At least... Not between Harry and Neville... I don't know about anyone else though. Harry and Neville are going to be as straight edge as their previous lives will let them.**


	2. Griffins, Giants, and Barristers, Oh My!

**Thank you Sunsethill for the Review, it is very well received. Now, The this may be the Marauders Era, but it will not focus purely on them, or on saving them for that matter. Harry and Neville will have a very big impact though. Along with Lily "Kent", who will become a bigger player later. Please enjoy!**

* * *

A long, twisted and spiraling lance of lightning struck the ground outside of Hogsmeade, somewhere off into the forest nearby. Bits of paper, small slivers of wood, and the occasional loose stone either fluttered through the air, or bounced along the ground. In the center of the darkened spot stood two men holding a small bundle in their arms.

Silence followed their awesome arrival, forest critters bolted for holes, and anything larger than a medium sized dog ran away as fast as possible. Dust and smoke clouded the new clearing, made it almost impossible to see. Leafs and little twigs rained down upon the group as the forest coped with the inexplicable arrival of its new denizens, though it would not replace its losses for years.

"You alright mate?" Neville asked as he tried to get a look at their surroundings. The smoke was too thick, though, and impossible to see through. Until a strong gust of wind comes along, they would not be able to see where they had ended up. Or when.

"Yeah, Lily's alright too, just a little shaken," Harry said as he soothed his startled daughter. She cried lowly into her fathers chest, her eyes and face red from crying. Harry murmured to his daughter and tried to calm her down. He cooed into her ear and patted her head gently while whispering sweet words of comfort. Neville, in the meantime, did his best to clear the area of dust.

" _Ventilo_ ," Neville muttered under his breath as he waved his hand. At first only a small whiff of air tickled at his ear. But, as he repeated the spell again, and again, he began to get results. " _Ventilo._

Harry stroked his daughters back, in an effort to calm her down. He ignored his friends mutters in in his daughter's stead. " _Ventilo_!"

"Why can't I seem to get this spell!" Neville growled. Harry chuckled at his misfortune and continued to ignore his plight. " _Ventilo_ , Dammit! _Ventilo_!"

"Maybe try it with more conviction Nev!" Harry snorted. He had finally got Lily to calm down, though she was ow hiccuping with the best of them. "Remember, enunciate! _Ventilo_!"

scowling at his friend, Neville shouted the charm with gusto. " _VENTILO_!" a modest gust of wind then rocketed through the clearing and blew away most of the dust … It also blew Harry and Neville's hair about wildly. When everything settled down, they were both wind swept and wild looking, while Lily was as pristine as she was just moments before. Harry and Neville coughed and spit to try and get rid of the nasty dirt taste in their mouths. Neither realized anything as wrong until Lily began to laugh and giggle burbleishly at them.

When they looked at each other they laughed along with the toddler. Harry's hair looked like it had been attacked with a branch, seeing as he had, at least, a hundred different leafs stuck in it. Neville looked like he had lost a fight with a tree, with the myriad assortment of twigs, and the one small branch, that stuck out of his hair.

"We look like we tried to fight the willow!" Harry howled, his laughter cheered his daughter on even more as she let out another peal of hiccup laughs. Neville nodded his head jerkily, he could barely control himself he was laughing so hard. Harry had to drop to the ground, he was laughing so hard.

"Dada! 'uny!" Lily laughed. Harry and Neville stopped laughing for a second and looked at the toddler in astonishment, before they grinned and laughed right along with her. Their joy, for surviving, and ending up in once piece, was eclipsed by Harry's own joy that his daughter seemed to be just fine. Neville was just too wrapped up in the familial joy that he didn't care anymore. His friend was happy, so he was happy.

Harry and Neville slowly lat their laughter die down as they began to think of what they were going to do next. They were somewhere they didn't recognize. They had a little girl with them. It was cold out. They didn't even know if there was a center of civilization anywhere nearby. More than any of that, they had no idea if they were even in the same time, world, or country! They could be in some medieval country somewhere in the middle of England for all they know, with knights and barbarians running around killing each other!

"Hey! Is anyone there!" A light feminine voice called out from the trees. Harry and neville looked to each other in surprise, seeing as she spoke clear English. "Is everyone alright! I heard the explosion and head laughing! I just … is everyone okay!?" The voice asked again. It sounded vaguely familiar to harry, like he had heard it before, but couldn't place it.

"Over here!" Harry called. He got to his feet and dusted himself of with one arm. Neville did the same and stood over by Harry. He took up a position behind and just to his right. The perfect position to cover harry should their coming encounter become heated.

"Are any of you hurt?"The voice asked, they heard feet trampling leafs as the voice came closer.

"No, were alright, just a bit disoriented is all!" Harry shouted back. Neville snorted loudly behind him.

"Disoriented, really Harry?" he asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Shut it Nev!" Harry snapped back playfully. His good mood not having left him yet, which was a good thing.

"I'm almost – Oh, hello!" The voice, which turned out to be a much younger looking Rosmerta, walked out into the clearing. A few steps behind her was a huffing Hagrid, who didn't look much younger than either of the older Gryffindors remembered.

"Are eh boys alrigh'?" Hagrid huffed as he bent over and clutched his knees to catch his breathe.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up," Harry looked to Neville, for some kind of reaction. All the blond man did was smirk and shrug his shoulders. Harry groaned and looked at Rosmerta and Hagrid pitifully. "Um, do you think we could go somewhere out of the cold, I don't want my Daughter to catch cold," Harry asked hopefully. His broken smile seemingly melted the woman's heart, along with Hagrid's, as she smiled back at them warmly.

"Of course, you can come to the Three Broomsticks. I can even have The headmaster send Madam Pomfrey down to look you three over. You know, to make sure you aren't hurt anywhere you don't know about," She waved Harry down when he shot her an alarmed stare. Neville rolled his eyes and jabbed harry in the shoulder. Harry looked at him and Neville shot him a look that said he should know better about Pomfrey- seeing as he had spent more than his own fair share of nights in her infirmary over their school years together.

"That sounds excellent Miss," Harry smiled kindly at her, relieved in part by Neville's reminder, and her own concern for Neville, himself, and his daughter. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Kent, and this is my brother, Neville Kent. This little bundle of joy in my arms is my daughter, Lily Kent," Harry smiled down at his daughter with true affection and pride in his voice as he informed the two of their names.

Neville silently laughed at Harry's use of the Muggle sir-name. But he also applauded Harry's quick thinking to make sure their first names were the same so that they didn't slip up as much as they could have. He placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Oh, well, I'm Rosmerta, Rosmerta Gev, and this fine fellow next to me is Rubius Hagrid," Rosmerta motioned to the giant of a man and let him take over for himself.

"Ah'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, Rubius Hagrid, bu' jus' call me Hagrid!" The large man smiled brightly to the three young people before him. He wore his usual fur coat and heavy leather boots, as he was wont to do much of the year. Rosmerta wore her own winter robes, a thick brown under shirt and a leather and fur vest with a thick long skirt. Her black winter robes loosely sat on her shoulders and hung low to pool on the ground at her feet.

"Its a pleasure, Hagrid, Rosmerta," Neville smiled pleasantly to them, "Please, lead on!"

* * *

 **Neville, Harry, and Lily have now found out that they are at least still somewhere near Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade. They also get introduced to the ever loveable giant, Hagrid, and the, much, younger Rosmerta -whos last name is now Gev because she doesn't have one. Next is Hogsmeade, The three Broomsticks, and Pomfrey!**


	3. Harry, Neville, And Lily Walk Into A Bar

**I have gone back and changed the last names of Neville, Harry, and Luna, to Kent- instead of Smith. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as i did writing it!**

* * *

After a long walk through the forest, and a much shorter walk through the village of Hogsmeade, The group of five strolled on into The Three broomsticks and took up a seat in the far corner of the pub, far from prying eyes. Rosmerta went back behind the counter to whip up something warm for the lot of them while Hagrid made sure they warmed up.

The light snow outside let Harry and Neville know that winter was just around the corner. They were lucky that they had been found by the two when they had, or else they might have been snowed in by the time they had figured out where they were. It was a sobering thought to the two young men.

"So, how did the three of yeh end up ou' in the fores' there?" Hagrid asked. He eyed the two of them with a bit of amusement in his eye.

"Well, we were actually on the continent... And we suddenly felt a pull on our magic of the likes we had never felt before," Neville started off.

"A storm of magic then whipped up around us and I had to hold on to Lily with all my might to keep her from getting hurt. If not for Nev here pinning her between us I fear what could have happened," Harry shuddered. He looked to his friend and shot him a meaningful look that told him he was serious. "Then the three of us were ripped from our spot on the continent and dumped down in the forest. I don't know how long we were unconscious, but I doubt it was long. We were still quite warm from the journey."

Harry and Neville were both happy with how their story was turning out. Seeing as they had somehow traveled back in time, and location. Technically, they were telling the truth, they had been somewhere, and then ripped from where they were only to be deposited in the forest. They only left out where they actually where, when, and who they were.

"Here you go dears, some hot coco for the lass, and some hot cider for the boys," Rosmerta declared happily as she slid a large platter filled with drinks down onto the table. Hagrid took three of the ciders for himself and smiled thankfully to the barista while Neville and Harry both picked up their own cups. Harry then took the small cup of coco and cast a slight cooling charm on it so it wouldn't be too hot for his little girl to drink. After a small sip t check the temperature, he placed it down.

Hagrid scooted over to let Rosmerta sit down next to him. The two older adults watched, intrigued by the interaction, as the young father gently woke his daughter and coaxed her into drinking some of the warm drink. After a few sips, she took to it heartily and just about ripped it from her fathers fingers. Harry chuckled lowly at her reaction to the sweet drink. He had her propped up on his lap as she sipped away at her coco, he simply nodded in thanks to Rosmerta and took a sip of his own warm cider.

"When will Madam Pomfrey be getting here?" Neville asked once he was done with his own cider.

"Fairly soon from what her irritation told me," Rosmerta snorted, "How she deals with those two boys I'll never know!" She giggled girlishly behind her hand. Hagrid snorted into his second glass of warm cider and shook his head in remembrance.

"Aye, those two, James and Sirius … If no' fer them, this would be ah sad sack tha's fer sure!" Hagrid chuckled. Harry sucked in a low gasp and Neville smacked his knee on the table in a less muted reaction. Neville was shocked to hear the names because he had been friends with Sirius before he had died saving harry, and the fact that James Potter was alive meant that his won parents were alive. Things were now much more troublesome than they had been before.

Harry, while having had similar thoughts to Neville, was more shocked. He had somewhat hoped that they had ended up in a place without them, but for the fact that fate was a bitch … Well, he guessed that was just his luck. Life was going to be more than a bit skewed for them in the coming years, and not just because of their younger parents, but because of the fact that they were in the middle of the FIRST Wizarding war., and not after it.

"James and Sirius?" Harry and Neville asked in unison.

"Aye. James Potter, and Sirius Black, two of the bes' pranks'ers Ah've ever seen! Along with their friends Remus and Peter, they have made Hogwarts one of the mos' interes'in' schools ah've ever seen!" Hagrid chuckled lowly so as to not startle Lily. Her big green eyes stared up at Hagrid with childlike awe. She was only kept from gurgling at Hagrid in curiosity.

"Oh?" Neville asked, voice low and awed at the same time. Harry was unable to say anything as he was to busy trying not to cry.

"Yeah, those four, just last week, erected a massive snow fort in the Great Hall! It was talked about within these walls for weeks and months after words!" Rosmerta giggled excitedly into her hand. "If I remember correctly, they had made it into a fourth year and below against the fifth through seventh years. The teachers were locked out of the room for almost five hours straight!" She actually laughed at this point. "Headmaster Dumbledore thought it was the best show of Charms work and Transfiguration he had ever seen in a long time. He awarded them over three hundred points for it … along with three weeks worth of detention!"

"What was the detention for?" Harry and Neville asked, surprised that they had gotten detentions after receiving points.

"Tha' was the bes' par' in mah opinion!" Hagrid guffawed. This did startle little Lily, but only so much as to make her giggle happily at the giant man. "Professor Dumbledore told them tha' nex' time they wan'ed to throw a par'y in the Grea' hall, they should let the teachers in!" He laughed uproariously at that. Harry and Neville blinked for a second or two longer after that before laughing along with him. It was certainly something the professor would say; mischievous old codger that he was.

Rosmerta giggled at the picture of the elderly Dumbledore scolding the four kids for not letting him in on the fun. She could only imagine the sorts of hilarious detentions the eccentric professor had put those kids through. She was distracted from the merry making by the sound of her floo coming to life and expelling someone. She subtly excused herself and went to go check on who ever it was.

"Hagrid, what year are these trouble makers in?" Neville asked with a laugh. Harry bumped his leg into Neville's carefully. Their eyes met and harry smiled thankfully to the young man.

"Third Years, but come Fourth year, Ah go' ter remember tha', those boys will be runnin' the school by this time nex' year!" Hagrid chuckled mirthfully at that. He quieted down quickly and shot the two wizards a look. "Are the three of yeh feelin' better? All warmed up?"

"Much better, thank you Hagrid," Harry truthfully to his oldest, future-ish, friend.

"Where's the child!" A shrill voice cried out from the doorway. Harry and the rest shot looks to the door at breakneck speeds. Hagrid, because he knew who it was; Harry and Neville because they only recognized the less grouchy tone and because they weren't going to be caught of guard so easily. But, without wands, the two were at the mercies of their hosts.

Out from the doorway came a flustered Rosmerta, flushed and wide eyed, and a frantic Madam Pomfrey. The red and white dressed medi-witch just about flew over to Harry's side and began casting diagnostic spells all over the trio. Neville and Harry just about took her arm of when she did that. She only flinched for but a second at the look of complete danger in their eyes, but continued with her casting when she noticed that they weren't going to do anything.

"How old is she dear?" Pomfrey asked.

"Nearly two years old, isn't that right Lily?" Hagrid and Pomfrey actually blinked at the name of the little girl, and her vague resemblance to a girl they both knew, while Rosmerta only waved it of as a coincidence.

"Uh-huh!" She hummed giggly. Harry chuckled at her cuteness and simply kissed her head in pride.

"Well," Pomfrey stated, a bit non-pulsed with the child before her, "She has a clean bill of health, and she shows no signs of injury or trauma of any kind," She smiled down at the girl and then looked back up at Harry. "You have a very beautiful daughter."

"Thank you, she isn't around others much, as i'm not around that many people, so she doesn't hear _that_ often," Harry smiled thankfully to the older witch. She sent him a half grin and then asked, this time, if she could inspect them as well. With a nod from both men, she went about casting diagnostic spells. What she found just about floored her.

"Um, why do..." She trailed of as she sent them a look that asked if she might speak her mind on her findings.

"War does a lot Madam," was all they said. Hagrid, Rosmerta, and Madam Pomfrey all blinked at the two of them for a minute before letting it go. They didn't want to bring up anything that might either anger them, or might cause harm when there need not be. What they didn't know was that Neville and Harry didn't mind.

After a few years of speaking with a few magically inclined Muggle psychologists, they had all but rid themselves of their PTSD. They were just taking the micky out on them for not knowing this. It provided endless amounts of enjoyment for them as they played with all the reporters and such that tried to get them to talk about the war. All they had to do was mention something cryptic, and they would all just clam up, it was amazing!

"Well, Neither of you are inured, beyond the obvious scrape and bruise … You are of good health sirs," She gave them a strained smile. She could only think of the hundreds of scars on Harry, and the few dozen on Neville. The fact that they were able to get on well with Hagrid, someone who was an amazing judge of character, was a testament to either their skills at lying, or their goodness. For her, she was going to go with the latter and hope she was right.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, that is very reassuring!" Harry smiled brightly, his smile was a bit strained as he tried not to laugh at her expense. Neville sent her a grateful smile as well, he also kicked Harry under the table. The Raven haired man flinched slightly and sent a look towards his blond companion, who was chuckling lightly. The other three just looked on in bafflement and wondered what they had just missed. Lily just gurgled along and giggled at what her daddy and her uncle were doing.

Everything she had seen that day had been one funny thing after another, her dad's laugh was funny, her uncles laugh was funny, the big man's laugh was funny, and the golden haired ladies laugh was funny. Even the crazy red and white lady was funny, but in a different way, like she was hopped up on too much candy and had to burn all the energy of!

Lily laughed and clapped her hands gleefully as everyone just made funny faces all around. She quite enjoyed her self. She smiled, and laughed, and giggled, and carried on until the adults around her finally noticed her gleeful state and began to comment on her joyous laughter. She didn't even notice when Pomfrey sent her a look, only to look at her father closely.

Pomfrey, as was her want for being a medi-witch, was a very observant person. As an example, she knew of fifteen different girls in Hogwarts that had lost their virginity, three of which were below fourth year, and one in first. She also knew that she had three different ' _halfbreeds_ ' running around campus; Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. A Werewolf, a Shade-ling, and a Lesser Incubus, respectively. She also knew that Professors Pomona Sprout, and Bethsheda Babbling were pregnant for the third and first times as well. Their husbands were very proud of their growing families, and very proactive in the care of their wives.

What she noticed in the Father Daughter duo was that there was an over abundance of love between them. The man, Harry, loved his daughter Lily with all his heart. Just by looking at him and how he interacted with her, she could tell that he would go to the ends of the earth for her. And, he would damn the consequences if it meant helping saving her, or just helping her. She saw a father, so pure of heart, that he would defy the laws of the universe to keep his little girl safe. And, upon looking at the man next to him, and they way he would glance at them; he would follow along willingly no matter the cause.

This was happy family, but a broken family. The way they floated around each other, and left space to their rights, showed an absence in them that had not healed. One that may never truly heal. She was an observant witch … and some times, she wished she wasn't. They had lost much, sisters, wives maybe, brothers possibly, but nonetheless they were important people to the three.

She huffed when she caught Nevile's eye, the man smirked and winked at her. She growled minutely and shot the group a firm look.

"I will be leaving for the Infirmary now, I have other patients to tend to, and you lot are in fine health. Hagrid, Rosmerta, if you need anything else, please let me know," She eyed them scarily with her patented 'I will find something vile to give you' look. When they both kept their silence, she stormed out and off to the floo.

"Happy, happy, ain't she?" Neville snarked. Harry snorted and shook his head at his friend. He couldn't believe the balls Neville had grown to rile the medi-witch up so much. "Well, she should learn to not throw spells around without thinking! I mean, we could have hurt her!" Neville seethed suddenly. Harry stopped and gave a half nod to his friends almost silent seethe.

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah?" The burly man asked as he down his last cup. He smiled kindly to the two boys. He had seen how they had reacted when they had seen Pomfrey cast spells at the little girl. If not for the fact that the witch was his own friend, he would have jumped to the little girls defense as well.

"Do you know of any way to get in touch with the headmaster at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. His head tilted to the side to accentuate his question.

"Hmm, Ah think Ah could put in a word fer yeh ifin yeh wan'. Ah'm fair friends with Albus, ah like ter think," Hagrid smiled happily to the boys, he adored the headmaster, thought of the man as his own father most days, and a close friend others.

"That would be wonderful Hagrid. We were, as it is, wanting to know if we could find a place here, in Hogsmeade?" His voice dropped off in question. He obviously knew what the village was called, but so as to not pose any irregularities, he had to ask.

"Aye."

"Hogsmeade, to stay in until we are able to get back on our feet, per-say," Neville smiled brightly at the large man. Hagrid, for his part, smiled back brightly as well. He relished that he might talk with the pair again, as they had proved, so far, to be adequate companions. With a slightly jerky nod he bade them all a good evening and let for the castle.

"What time is it?" Harry randomly asked the Rosmerta. His brows were pulled together in a firm frown, but held no malice, but simple concentration. With a beatific smile, the Madam answered.

"It is about 5:53, close to supper time, i'd wager!" She smirked with all the humor expected of an experienced barista. "Is there anything the three of you would like, before I go back to tending the tables and the kitchens?" She asked, a large smile splayed across her lips as she winked at the two men. They both blinked for a second before chuckling at her quip.

"Bedroom talk can be considered or later, madam, but a good dish of Fish-n-chips would do us men quite well. I would like a bit of steamed vegetables for my little lily, along with a few teas. IF you could please," Harry asked with a smirk. The slightly older woman flushed and stuttered out an affirmative before she ran off to complete, and therefore grab, their order.

"That was mean, Harry," Neville chided playfully. He noted that Harry was seemingly in a better mood after their ordeal. He couldn't place it, really. He had several suspects on what might be the cause for it, and with each one he had reasons to not do anything about them.

"We can sleep here tonight, and tomorrow, with the blessing of Albus, we can, probably, take up residence here in Hogsmeade. Then, we can figure out what the bloody hell we're doing after that!" Neville summed up Harry's thoughts well, though with half as much vulgarity as he would have liked. He appreciated the token gesture nonetheless, as he daughter was there, to curb both their double edged tongues. Even though the blond had slipped at the end, he had done better than Harry would have in his place.

With everything in mind, They kept to themselves for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **With Dumbledore and being brought in, things might get a bit ... interesting, with Harry and Neville. I hope you all enjoy the coming chapters and the building up to what i hope is one of the best tales I have ever told! I hope I portrayed everyone well enough to past muster. If not, please let me know where i'm falling short! All criticism is welcomed and read!**


End file.
